<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Не время by d_schtainer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25098349">Не время</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/d_schtainer/pseuds/d_schtainer'>d_schtainer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Breaking Bad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:07:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,026</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25098349</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/d_schtainer/pseuds/d_schtainer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Джесси убеждает Уолта попробовать собственный продукт.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jesse Pinkman/Walter White</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Не время</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Джесси откидывается на спинку дивана и только улыбается на очередное «Нет, Джесси, я уже говорил тебе». Он спокойно кладет рядом с собой небольшой пакет с их продуктом и курительную трубку, и что-то ему подсказывает, что сегодня, именно сегодня они пригодятся. </p><p>- Мистер Уайт, - как можно более вкрадчиво говорит Джесси, - ну че ты, а? Мы сегодня отлично поработали, все зашибись, можно себе позволить расслабиться и...</p><p>- И выкурить мета? - Уолт устало смотрит из-под очков. Они сидят в доме Пинкмана уже с полчаса, Уолту давно следовало бы встать из чужого кресла и поехать домой - Скай, наверное, волнуется, - но сил и, главное, желания двигаться нет. И он позволяет себе такую слабость - просто сидеть, перебрасываясь редкими фразами с Джесси, и не думать ни о чем серьезном. В конце концов, он заслужил хотя бы небольшой отдых, без подозрительных взглядов жены, без постоянной жалости и отчаянной поддержки Хэнка и Мари, без бесконечных наркоразборок и колб с химпрепаратами. В этом странном доме, с хозяином этого самого дома Уолт почему-то чувствует себя спокойно и позволяет себе расслабиться. Почти как дома.</p><p>Но Джесси, видимо, недостаточно усталого и одновременно умиротворенного вида партнера, и он отчаянно хочет помочь. Своими способами, не отличающимися оригинальностью. </p><p>- Да, - кивает Пинкман. - Я заплатил тебе за этот пакет из своей доли. Ну что ты теряешь, в самом деле. Ты же сам говорил, что у тебя рак и что можешь скоро сдохнуть. Не обидно будет - знать, что ты варишь самый зашибенский товар, но так его и не попробовать? </p><p>Уолт едва сдерживает стон. Джесси. Мастер уговоров и успокоений, магистр логических связей. Но спорить с мальчишкой уже не хочется. В конце концов, действительно - ну что он теряет?..</p><p>- Ладно, - говорит Уайт. - Ладно. Я согласен, - он делает рукой быстрое движение, как будто что-то смешивает. - Готовь свою трубку, только молча. </p><p>Джесси мешкает несколько секунд - он никак не ожидал, что мистер Уайт, человек-и-его-железные-принципы, так резко и с ничего пойдет на попятную, - но, придя в себя, тут же принимается за дело. Ярко-синие кристаллы поразительной чистоты чересчур красиво смотрятся в видавшей виды стеклянной трубке, и Джесси, прежде чем провести огнем зажигалки по низу трубки, позволяет себе немного полюбоваться. Он краем глаза замечает, как Уолт перемещается с кресла на диван, усаживается рядом, сцепив руки в замок, и сейчас почти лениво наблюдает за действиями Джесси. Позволив себе хмыкнуть, Пинкман протягивает трубку напарнику:</p><p>- Первая затяжка - твоя. </p><p>Уолт вздыхает с едва слышной укоризной и все еще неохотно берет трубку, подносит к губам и делает неспешный, но глубокий вдох, и почти тут же закашливается, возвращая вещь хозяину. Джесси делает затяжку, прижмурившись и не комментируя реакцию Уолта. Тот же, откидываясь на спинку дивана, расслабленно выдыхает, почувствовав, что кашель больше не возобновится. Тело наконец расслабилось, отпустив беспокойство и усталость. Было тепло и легко, казалось, что Уолт сейчас может сделать что угодно - сил и энергии хватило бы. </p><p>- Ну что? - Джесси, явно довольный собой, смотрит на Уайта, высматривая ту самую реакцию и, заметив, как тот обмяк на диване, довольно хмыкнул. - Надо же, всего одна затяжка - и уже так вштырило... </p><p>Господи, думает Уолт, пусть он заткнется. «Заткнется-заткнется-заткнется», - теннисными мячиками отпрыгнула от Уолта эта простая мысль. Прежде чем отдать себе отчет в том, что делает, Уайт отлипает от спинки дивана и крепко целует Джесси в губы. «Сейчас», - откликается мысль. Сейчас Джесси должен дернуться, должен оттолкнуть его от себя, должен врезать, в конце концов, спросить: «Че за херня, мистер Уайт?». Джесси и правда в первый момент дергается, явно не ожидав, но после подается вперед, отвечая, проводит ладонью по бритому затылку Уолта, прижимаясь ближе. «Чертовы наркотики», - ловит мысль Уайт, но уже плевать. Плевать-плевать-плевать. </p><p>Джесси гладит плечи партнера, явно не думая, как далеко это может зайти, и, главное, что делать дальше. Он просто растворяется от ощущения близости, жадно ловит каждое касание шероховатых губ, явно показывает - больше. Мне нужно больше. </p><p>Уолта отпускает раньше, все же короткая затяжка - совсем не то, чтобы надолго поймать удовольствие. Но от Джесси отрываться не хочется, тем более что из-за его, Уолта, действий, мальчишке явно тесно в его безразмерных джинсах. «Молодец, Уайт, довел собственного ученика до эрекции. Лучше бы у него была такая реакция на химию». </p><p>Уолт отрывается от губ партнера и делает то, что, как ему кажется, может помочь безболезненно все это разрулить - опускается на пол перед Джесси, попросту стягивая с него джинсы и белье. Джесси, непривычно тихий, растерянно смотрит, не зная, как реагировать. И Уолт решает за него - просто выдыхает теплый воздух на член, и, услышав тихий протяжных выдох, проводит языком по всей длине. «Что ж ты делаешь».</p><p>- Что ж ты, блять, делаешь, - стонет Джесси и кладет руку на затылок Уолта, поглаживая кожу. </p><p>Все, что делаешь впервые, всегда сложно и немного нелепо. Уолт не совсем понимает, то ли он вообще делает, но недостаток практики старается компенсировать явным желанием. Он движется рукой по всей длине, проводя языком по головке, и думает, что стоны сверху - лучшая награда за его старания. Иногда он смотрит на лицо Джесси, смотрит и не может поверить, что можно так улыбаться, так закатывать глаза и облизывать губы. Все это выглядит как самый лучший комплимент, и Уолт делает то, чего изначально делать не слишком хотел - вбирает в рот член и движется губами быстро и резко, но не глубоко, прижимая бедра партнера руками, не позволяя трахать себя в рот. Джесси распахивает глаза, судорожно скользя руками по плечам и затылку, и в какой-то момент, когда удовольствие становится невыносимым, выдыхает: </p><p>- Сууука, - и кончает. </p><p>Уолт отстраняется, сплевывая сперму на пол, и поднимает взгляд на Джесси, немало удивившись, застав того без сознания. Он не похож на человека, который склонен падать в обморок из-за оргазма, но, видимо, во всех правилах может быть погрешность для ошибки. Уолт вздыхает и поправляет одежду на мальчишке, думая, как побыстрее замести следы. Отлично поработали, нечего сказать.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Телефон звонит, когда он почти подъезжает к дому. У Джесси рассеянный и еще сонный голос, и он спрашивает:<p>- Мистер Уайт, а че было вечером? Я точно помню, как мы с вами курили, сидели на диване...</p><p>- Джесси, ты обкурился, - недовольно говорит Уолт. - Я не заходил к тебе сегодня, сразу поехал домой. </p><p>- Да? - голос в трубке становится чуть разочарованным, но почти сразу же в голосе появляются провокационные нотки. - Значит, мне приснилось, что ты мне отсосал. </p><p>- Я тебе что? - холодно интересуется Уолт. - Иди проспись, Джесси. </p><p>И бросает трубку. Останавливает машину перед гаражом и еще какое-то время сидит, сжав пальцами руль. Еще не время для таких открытий, Джесси. <i>Пока</i> не время.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>